


Hooked on a swing

by DriveNorth



Series: Steve/Bucky [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriveNorth/pseuds/DriveNorth
Summary: Steve hasn’t seen Bucky dance since 1943 and he misses it.





	Hooked on a swing

Steve fiddled with the record player, trying to find the right song to get hold of Bucky’s attention. Tony had given him a gramma phone and “1940’s swing” album a few weeks back, and he intended on getting at least one last dance.  
“Dance with me Buck,” he murmured, glancing over at where Bucky was lay on the sofa, eyes shining in the spots of sunlight that filtered through the window. Bucky smiled and shook his head  
“I don’t know that I’d know how to anymore,” he answered, gaze never leaving Steve as he finally found the place on the record, letting the needle fall as if in slow motion. The crackle came again, waiting for the song to start, and Steve held his hand out to Bucky.  
“I’ve never known how to dance,” he pointed out. He didn’t miss the quirk of Bucky’s mouth as he rec ognised the song, and he could almost see the consideration. Figuring a different approach could have better results, he dropped to one knee  
“James Barnes..would you do me the honour of allowing me this dance, for old times sake?” He asked with all the sincerity he could muster. Bucky pressed his lips together, his eyes shining with suppressed laughs as he put his hand into Steve’s, allowing himself to be pulled up. He smiled shyly as Steve led the way, swaying them gently on the spot for a moment. He sang along softly, and he’d never had the best voice, but Bucky could listen for hours. They moved a little, but mostly stuck to swaying gently. The track changed and Steve made a mental note to thank Tony for the album when Bucky started with his old dancing. He seemed a little shy at first, but he grabbed Steve’s hand after a minute and started to move him to the beat, spinning them around as his legs kicked out in all manner of crazy directions. Steve laughed blithely, head thrown back as they went madly in circles. If it weren’t for the metal arm and being taller than Bucky now, he almost could’ve been back in the 40’s. For the first time in over 70 years, Barnes seemed to be enjoying himself candidly and Steve wanted to keep the memory forever. 

——

“Hey Buck?” Steve called through the apartment, looking closely at the computer screen, still not fully comfortable with using the technology. A hand rested on his shoulder as Bucky appeared silently at his side  
“They have dance nights at this place down the road.” He looked up at Bucky for a second, and went back to reading the website “thursday swing nights,” he smiled. Bucky hummed, absentmindedly playing with Steve’s hair as he read the description.  
“We could go,” Steve proposed, watching Bucky’s reaction for what felt like an hour until he smiled broadly and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek.  
“I’ll have to get some new dancing shoes,” he murmured.


End file.
